Space Rangers
The action takes place in a distant future. By the year 3000 humanity had mastered the technology of interstellar flights and come into contact with another four developed civilizations: Maloqs, Pelengs, Fayeans and Gaals. Their relationships were not smooth, nevertheless they found a way to exist with each other and took joint decisions at the Galaxy Council. But suddenly a new race coming from an unknown Galaxy region starts to capture the Five Races' systems. The invaders are called Klissans. A bloody war of the Five Races' Commonwealth against the invaders breaks out. But the Klissans are gradually winning this war and so the Commonwealth decides to engage rangers, people on their own, able to reach Machpella, the mothership of the Klissans, and destroy her. Thus, our hero, along with many other volunteers, comes to this world and becomes a ranger. He is given a ship, equipment, a part of the Galaxy map, now he must accomplish his mission to liberate the captured planets. To become strong, the player will have to not only fight with the Klissans but also trade, fulfill tasks set by the different worlds' governments, struggle against pirates, receive awards, better his basic skills and upgrade his ship. All this will happen dynamically with the world around. The player will have to choose his way to victory. He will be able to live his life like a true warrior, a pirate or a trader. All his action will be judged by the planets governments and captains of other ships. All captains of other ships have their own point of view on everything that is happening. They do not just fly to and fro, they live their lives. They decide what to buy and where to sell it, they upgrade their ships just like the player. Pirates rob, military ships protect their systems, commercial ships trade, and rangers do all of the above and also fight with the Klissans. But again everything depends on the character of the player and rangers can also become pirates or traders. Some events are constantly going on in the game world. Black holes open, prices go up and down, coup d'etats take place on planets, some systems are cleared from Klissans by the forces of the Commonwealth, others at the same time are captured by the enemy. A part of these events are reflected in planetary news and even by the advice from the ships flying by. At the very end of a successful game a non-linear ending awaits our player. Of course, it is possible to find the mothership of the Klissans, chase her into subspace and destroy her in a real-timebattle. But another outcome is also possible, when a player cooperating with the scientists gets a Mental Communicator. In this case another ending can occur. He will be able to communicate with Machpella and find out all the truth about Klissans. This knowledge lets the player choose the ending on his own. The main thing is not to allow the Klissans to win! '---From the Space Rangers 1 internal help file' "'''Space Rangers (Russian: Космические рейнджеры) is a multi-genre computer game by the Russian company Elemental Games, released by 1C Company in 2002. It is critically acclaimed and popular in its home country, Finland and parts of Eastern Europe, although not so popular elsewhere due to lack of marketing. In 2004, 1C Company published a sequel, Space Rangers 2: Dominators. The game is dynamic and open-ended in a fashion that has been compared to Elite and Star Control 2. Trade prices on planets follow supply and demand, the wars are ongoing non-scripted conflicts, computer-controlled ships have individual capabilities, goals and relations, etc. There are even several ways to complete the storyline. The games have turn-based space travel and combat, optional shoot 'em up sequences and occasional bits of text adventure. This game was not released in America in its own box, but in some special edition containers of Space Rangers 2: Rise of the Dominators."' '---From Wikipedia.com page on Space Rangers 1.'''